Reka
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For event #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter 2017] [Fictogemino] Kemampuan reka dari seseorang yang gemar berkhayal. Beradu peran bahkan berduet dansa, antara ia dan pria idaman. / Aka x Fem!Kuro


**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), fictogemino, ada beberapa paragraf panjang (demi kesinambungan cerita), terinspirasi dari sebuah video klip yang nanti pada bagian akhir akan saya berikan disklaimer, interaksi dan feelsnya kurang (karena selain konsepnya adalah fictogemino yang harus mencapai 1500kata) diketik kilat juga diketik dalam keadaan mati lampu.

.

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

.

For event #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter 2017

.

Fictogemino berasal dari dua kata, Fiction dan Gemino atau Gemini. Bintang Gemini selalu disimbolkan dengan sepasang anak kembar. Jadi maksudnya, Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar, atau fiksi beralur ganda yang dapat dibaca secara normal dari atas ke bawah dan bahkan bisa dibaca mulai dari paragraf akhir hingga paragraf yang pertama. (Ini saya copas dari a/n fanfik Fictogemino saya yang paling pertama, hahahay).

.

* * *

 **. : REKA : .**

* * *

Ia dan Seijuurou beraksi pada sebingkai layar kaca.

Sebungkus keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang digali, dikunyah konstan tanpa atensi yang sedikit pun tidak mengalih pandangan ke depan, pada monitor cembung yang kini sudah ketinggalan zaman.

Kilat netra _azure_ terlalu penuh akan cerita-cerita romansa, drama-drama _melow_ memabukkan, sesuatu yang diidamkan dari sekadar impian yang tidak pernah mewujud nyata tetapi serial drama mampu merefleksikan.

Jika sudah pantatnya melesak dalam kubangan empuk sofa dengan tontonan tv di hadapan mata, ia pasti tenggelam. Lupa waktu, lupa keadaan. Tuli telinga namun ramai gumaman, seperti; hujatan, isakan, nada tidak terima, lenguh kebahagiaan, yang tersisip di antara kunyahan camilan sebagai peneman.

Menonton sebenarnya adalah dalihan ia menghindar dari cecaran sang nenek yang terus mencekokinya dengan pernikahan. Tentang betapa sang nenek ingin segera mendapat pengalaman merawat cicit sebelum tubuh reotnya dijilat binatang pengurai dalam tanah, atau berubah jadi butiran abu yang disimpan berdebu dalam guci. Lupa bahwa sebenarnya sang kakak, tidak patut untuk ia langkahi. Atau memang alasan di baliknya ialah, ia tidak mau merangkai masa tua dengan siapa pun kecuali dengan _dia_.

Perhatian yang memerangkapnya pada cerita semu kini telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan rutin. Jika tidak dilakukan bagai makan nasi tanpa lauk―malnutrisi. Bagai malam lengang dengan absennya gemintang bintang-bintang―tidak asyik. Bagai tubuh berjiwa tak berhasrat―kopong. Ya, ungkapannya pun terlampau _lebay_ karena terlalu terpengaruh akan kisah buatan yang telah tersusun dari naskah, yang sialnya ia menggilainya hingga ia amnesia bahwa aktivitas rumahan itu awalnya hadir hanya dari tingkah sebuah pengelakan.

Jujur, ia lebih suka melakukan itu dan memang ada untungnya ketimbang harus mendengarkan sang nenek yang gemar bercerita bahwa ada pria mapan rupawan yang layak dijadikan sebagai calon keluarga, dan patut menjadi pasangannya kelak. Atau mengomeli kegiatan sang kakak, yang pulang pagi, pergi malam, lalu mulut terbungkam ketika disumpali lembaran uang yang didaratkan sang kakak di atas meja. Seperti waktu itu, sang nenek yang masih dengan kuatnya mengoceh tanpa tanda titik dan koma, pembicaraan yang pada mulanya membahas tentang anak pemilik toserba kemudian menjalar ke mana-mana, membuat kepalanya pusing dan mengharuskannya memutar bola mata, jengah, lalu _remote_ tv ia jadikan pelampiasan.

Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih tampan kecuali satu makhluk yang hanya bisa ia kagumi diam-diam. Yang pada kenyataan, ia simpan rasa itu sampai menjelma menjadi afeksi yang sukar untuk ditunjukkan. Tidak, tetapi memang wajib untuk ia rahasiakan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah semerah sepasang irisnya. Satu warna yang mencerminkan kemahaan seorang pria hanya satu tarikan mata. Oleh sebab relasinya dengan sang pemuda tidak seindah dalam serial-serial yang tersaji sebagai ranah hiburan pemirsa di rumah, ia sering membayangkan bahwa ia dan pria itu yang beradu dalam peran.

Ia meletakkan wajah artis utama yang berperan dalam serial itu dengan wajahnya. Dan mengganti bayangan aktor prianya dengan gambaran rupa seentitas yang sangat sesuai. Pesonanya bisa diadu bahkan jauh lebih menawan dari sang aktor yang berperan ganda.

Rambut biru muda panjang sepunggung ditata _layer_ agak sedikit terkibar diterpa pawana yang membawa kebenaran. Tabir kejujuran yang melonjakkan hatinya terlampau keras.

Berkaca-kaca. Likuid yang kini telah menganak sungai pada pelupuk nyaris jatuh tatkala ia mendapati sesosok pria bermanik heterokrom tepergoki sedang bercumbu dengan wanita, bukan hanya satu tapi dua. Tetapi rasa kecewa itu berganti haru tatkala kekasih sebenarnya muncul dari kuakan pintu lemari, memberi kejutan.

Selingkar cincin tertanam pada kotak beludru merah delima. Disuguhkan dengan kilat penuh harapan oleh sepasang kelereng merah yang turut mengucap kata lamaran.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

Ia dan Seijuurou berlaga pada sekanvas besar layar lebar.

Seembar berondong jagung dengan tambahan perisa _butter_ di atasnya diraup. Dilesakkan sekali suap ke dalam mulut, di mana sebagian berondong berjatuhan alih-alih semuanya dicacah habis masuk ke dalam perut. Pun fokus pandangnya sejurus rata. Tidak tengok kanan-kiri, apalagi ke belakang.

Jika sudah masuk ke studio, ia akan khidmat mengikuti. Duduk geming anteng serupa aktivitas monotonnya di rumah―menekuni tontonan televisi. Tidak peduli seru atau tidak, memuaskan atau tidak. Lagi pula, sayang uang yang telah terlayangkan untuk menukar dengan selembar tiket sekali buang tidak dimanfaatkan. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin salah memilih. Toh, ia ingat posternya sungguh menarik, semenarik ceritanya yang penuh dengan gelora seduktif.

Binar bola mata terlampau antusias menyaksikan sebuah film di sebuah studio yang sama sekali tidak penuh. Tetapi penuh dengan makhluk berpasang-pasangan terkecuali dirinya yang hadir sendirian tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Bahkan tatkala muda-mudi itu saling kecap-kecap mulut bertumpang bibir, ia tidak sadar karena film itu membuatnya lupa diri. Sinematografi yang menampilkan sebuah pub, menyihirnya dalam sekejap.

Tokyorta adalah latarnya. Sebuah tempat hiburan yang dijejali oleh kaum pria berotot sekal, tinggi menjulang, berwajah rupa-rupa, mulai dari garang, gahar, oriental, blasteran, kalem, tampan maskulin, sampai yang biasa-biasa saja ada. Tampilan yang sukses membuat banyak mata-mata terpikat sekali tatap apalagi untuk kaum hawa.

Bokushi dan Oreshi―begitulah ia menyebutnya―adalah orang yang berbeda. Dua pria yang berusaha merebut cinta dan hati seorang wanita berkepala biru muda.

Sosok sang wanita tiba-tiba berganti rupa menjadi dirinya. Tokoh paling utama yang berperan sebagai poros semesta. Tentu ia tidak mau beradu lawan dengan sembarang pria. Baginya, hanya ada satu pria yang pantas, yakni Seijuurou. Kemampuan khayalan rupanya mampu memanifestasi penglihatan. Sosok tokoh pria utama menjelma menjadi pria impian.

 _Bodycon_ semerah darah tak berlengan memetakan lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai sekalipun aksen rumbai-rumbai menghalangi cetakan.

Dan ada adegan di mana dia melangkah bersilang. Sensual. Tungkainya menapak pada satu garis lurus, menjauhi meja setelah minum-minum sebentar dengan sekelompok pria. Pantat terayun-ayun. Menggairahkan pria lain untuk merengkuhnya dalam duet tari sederhana―pria itu berambut pirang dan tampangnya cetar seperti model majalah. Dia ladeni sebentar, saling menyentuh dalam gerakan. Lalu datang lelaki kedua berkulit _tan_ , merebutnya. Sebagai langkah adil, dia bergantian menari dengan dua pria. Tetapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu dia tinggal mereka. Pria pirang dan pria _tan_ akhirnya berduet goyang berdua bagai sepasang homo.

Tubuhnya sesekali menggeliat bak cacing elit kepanasan. Genit nan centil ketika bergoyang manja sendirian. Menyentil hasrat seorang pemuda heterokrom―kembaran dari tokoh utama pria dalam cerita. Dia memilih pria itu untuk berbagi rengkuhan tari dalam durasi yang tidak sebentar. Pantatnya menungging menggoda. Jemari saling menelusuri dalam berahi seduksi yang saling mengisap untuk menyatu dalam irama. Sepasang kakinya mengangkang agak ke depan dan sebelah pahanya dia letakkan di antara ruang yang oleh sepasang kaki pria heterokrom ciptakan. Teramat intim. Nyaris saling menempel badan.

Kaki maju-mundur, maju-mundur.

Pinggul naik-turun, naik-turun.

Bokong terpantul-pantul dan kadang gerakannya seperti mengaduk.

Di adegan lain, si gadis naik ke atas panggung. Melempar topi baret berwarna senada dengan gaun setengah paha, yang memberikan kesan manis pada penampilan. Setelahnya dia curi mikrofon penyanyi, bergaya seperti melantunkan lagu. Lalu menari. Meregang-regang menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuh. Memikat ragam atensi.

Pria bermata merah muncul di ambang pintu. Siluetnya membelakangi cahaya dari luar. Merah si tokoh utama pria menumbuk tepat di mata. Menghunusnya secara tak kasat.

Dia mencoba mengontrol diri untuk tidak kelepasan bergoyang keranjingan. Karena napas dan segenap hatinya telah tercuri.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

Ia dan Seijuurou berdansa di atas trotoar tengah kota.

Sekantong plastik terjinting pada tangan kiri, berisi barang belanjaan dari minimarket untuk mencukupi kebutuhan beberapa hari ke depan. Tubuhnya geming berdiri, melekatkan pandangan pada hamparan khusus pengguna jalan itu tanpa kedip.

Bias indah sepasang lazuardi telah menciptakan sebuah susunan adegan. Di mana kronologisnya terstruktur. Kemampuan reka dari seseorang yang gemar berkhayal.

Memang sudah nasib ia jarang dinotis. Tidak menarik untuk dilirik, apalagi bagi pemuda tampan dan populer seperti Seijuurou. Pria ramah dan bersahaja anak dari tuan tanah, primadoni sekelas pangeran pujaan wanita satu distrik, tidak sedikit gadis berebut untuk dipersunting agar dijadikan kekasih.

Dan banyak yang bilang dirinya cupu. Rambut panjang biru bertekstur kusam, kerap ia rekatkan dengan ikat rambut. Penglihatannya minus dan terpaksa harus pakai kacamata bermodel jadul. Namun jangan salah, tubuhnya proporsional untuk ukuran tubuh mungil, terutama bagian dada dan bokongnya, kencang berisi. Hanya saja kepadatan tubuhnya kerap tersamarkan oleh pakaian longgar. Bentuk tubuh indah itu rapat tersembunyi di balik fabrik-fabrik yang terjalin tidak ketat.

Selama ini ia hanya bisa memakan khayalan, berangan-angan agar bisa dianggap ada dan tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh ketidakpandaiannya mendandan diri. Sehingga karena itu ia mendekam dalam kegiatan yang itu-itu saja, terjebak dalam aktivitas monoton, kurang bergaul, temannya hanyalah sang nenek dan suara yang keluar dari layar televisi, atau sesekali eksistensi kakaknya yang jarang muncul karena sibuk menjadi tulang punggung.

Kadang untuk orang yang sikap pesimisnya terlampau mendarah daging seperti dirinya, sukar untuk menerima kenyataan karena ia lebih sering bermain imajinasi ketimbang menempatkan logika dengan benar.

Dan malam itu, di tengah jalan, ia mengarang sebuah momen yang hanya berpusat dan hanya ada dalam kepalanya saja. Sebuah reka adegan yang faktanya sama sekali tidak ada.

Ceritanya, Seijuurou memang sengaja mengambil jalur trotoar sebagai lintasan sepeda yang ditungganginya. Konsentrasi Seijuurou pecah, keseimbangannya roboh oleh aksi gadis biru melekukkan pinggang, menggoyangkan pinggul, mencembungkan pantat kenyal ketika berjalan sepulang dari belanja di sebuah minimarket.

Sebenarnya, ia kala itu hanya sekadar melonggarkan otot yang kebanyakan memakan sofa ruang tamu. Berlenggok di jalan yang lalu bertransformasi menjadi goyangan. Bokong empuknya yang bertingkah layaknya pantat bebek melambai-lambai diamati Seijuurou teramat saksama.

Pria merah yang awalnya jatuh akibat tidak seimbang dalam berkendara segera bangkit berdiri. Sihir magis bak magnet menyinggungkan mereka berdua dalam gestur yang sama. Kepala biru masukkan satu batang pahanya ke celah di antara dua kaki Seijuurou. Jemari mereka saling menaut. Baik tubuh maupun tangan bergerak mengayun berulang-ulang. Berdansa.

Ada getar yang mencubit lalu menelusup masuk melalui pori-pori yang mampu merangsang minat Seijuurou hanya dari lekuk ranum bibir wanita biru saat mengatakan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lengangnya suasana kota menjadi latar. Kumpulan temaram kuning dari lampu jalanan menjadi pencahayaan alami. Angin malam membungkus mereka dalam balutan romansa.

Sang kakak, Chihiro, beserta beberapa temannya tampak terharu, tidak sengaja melihat sepasang entitas yang tengah berdansa. Bahkan mereka bersedia membagi tepuk tangan karena salah satu pelakunya adalah sang adik―yang ditengarai sebagai wanita penyendiri tidak laku―akhirnya bisa membagi keintiman dengan seorang pria meski hanya dansa duet tidak jelas di pinggir jalan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n**

Silakan baca ulang mulai dari paragaf akhir sampai paragraf awal. Maaf bila masih kurang nyambung ataupun memberikan sedikit kebingungan karena saya ngetiknya kilat. Saya baru sadar bahwa dedlen berakhir pada tanggal 20 Desember, saya pikir tanggal 30. Beginilah jadinya, harap dimaklumi. Hehe.

Di sini ceritanya Tetsuya merekakan atau mengkhayalkan/membayangkan ia dan Seijuurou berinteraksi dalam tiga babak. Semoga maksudnya tersampaikan, ya.

Sebenarnya saya ingin menantang diri sendiri menulis fanfik fictogemino dengan jumlah 1500kata, yang saya atasi dengan cara membaginya menjadi tiga scene, di mana masing-masing scene saya tulis di word secara terpisah dengan total jumlah sekitar 500kata. Sedikit kesulitan sih, tapi akhirnya jadi juga. Hahahay. Dan maaf bila hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan, karena kemampuan menulis saya tidak hebat-hebat amat. Hehehe.

Fanfik ini terinsipirasi penuh oleh video klipnya Havana, bahkan ada adegan yang saya ambil, meski banyak yang saya ubah juga. Entah kenapa melihat pantat bohaynya Camila tatkala berjoget dengan penunggang sepeda di trotoar itu saya malah membayangkan pantatnya Tetsuya, wkwkwkwkwk.

 **Havana by Camila Cabello** **© 2017 Simson Ltd**

Btw, selamat ulang tahun Mas Gunting meski fanfik ini sedikit pun ga ada sentuhan ulang tahunnya.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
